The Auction
by xbarefootcinderellax
Summary: Rose Weasley: intelligent, loud, pretty, but a force to be reckoned with. Scorpius Malfoy: introverted, handsome, quiet, but not at all who you'd imagine would have a soft spot for a certain member of the Weasley family. Join Rose and Scorpius, as well as many other familiar faces , in their quest for love and acceptance.


**The Auction**

"But Rosie," Lily was saying, "You must!"

She was trying to convince me into participating in the date auction held annually to support house unity. When I say annually, I really mean every year from now on.

I rolled my eyes. "Lily, I am not taking part in some frivolous auction just to clarify that I am not houseist." When Lily looked confused, I took this as my opportunity to continue,

"I may not be the most feminine of girls, but I am not going to sell myself to random boys I have never met before, even if they _are_ attractive. If you want to Lily, then it's fine by me, but don't get hurt."

She just sighed. After my motivatonal speech (two sentences count as a speech, okay? Albeit, a very short one) , all she can do is sigh? The cheek of it!

"Please Rosie? For me?" She said, and widened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip slightly. It honestly looked like she was about to cry, and me, being an absolute sucker for babies and puppies and kittens and all that, reluctantly agreed.

It took her a split second for her to start beaming again. How can anyone be so happy?

"Thanks Rose, you're the best!"

"So I've heard..." I smirk.

"It's only for an afternoon at Hogsmeade." She says and walks off.

"Ugh. The things I do for you Lily..."

It was the day of the auction (unfortunately) and all of the auction girls (fifth year and up) were all in the Room of Requirement getting ready for our day at Hogsmeade. Dominique, my cousin and stylist extraordinaire had volunteered to 'do us all up for lucky person recieving us' as she had said. Honestly, we weren't presents!

Dom had decided to put me in a sheer black top patterned with small white stars (with a top underneath, duh) and white jeans, which I had originally objected to, but then she showed me her second choice outfit: a bright pink dress. Shudddering, I stuck with the first pick, because I absolutely despise the colour pink. My flaming red hair was attacked with various hair products to tame it.

Lily and Alice - my best friend - on the other hand, looked simply amazing. Lily was wearing a flowery dress with silver ballet flats on, and there was a flower crown in her auburn hair. Alice was wearing black shorts and an oversized jumper coloured lilac. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy and a bow was pinned in place. They looked so pretty, and I looked so ugh.

I didn't really take any notice of the other girls, but renowned school bimbo and all around tart Charlotte Woodrow was not taking the advice she s desperately needed.

"But Domi!" Using my cousin's most hated nickname. "I really think I should wear this instead of the maxi dress you've got there..."

_Well I really think you need a brain, you idiot. _I think to myself.

Dom gives a disgusted look and an exasperated sigh, while muttering to herself "I give up on that girl. I really do!"

When Dominique walks away, I see this as my chance to trick Charlotte.

"Hello Lottie!" I say sweetly and give a forced smile.

"Oh, Rosie, sweetheart, it has been too long!" She smiles back. I've barely even spoken to the girl, and she thinks it's been too long? What on earth?

"Yes, we must meet sometime!" I reply, resisting the urge to throw up. "Your outfit is simply... erm.. splendid!" No, it really isn't. Charlotte is wearing hardly anything; just a piece of fabric she calls a dress. Her shoes are the highest I've seen in a long time and it looks like there's a bit of face on her makeup. Seriously, she goes through enough make up to fill The Burrow.

"Your makeup is melting, did you know?" Says Lily, my angel in disguise.

She looked horrified and ran right out of the room. The idiot.

"Listen up, everyone!" Dom shouted. "It's time! Go to the Great Hall and stand behind the large curtain. The students will be let in shortly. Thank you, and good luck!"

I was a bundle of nerves, and could tell Alice was feeling the same way. Lily merely looked excited.

"Alice, you're first up!" I say astonished.

"WHAT?!" She shrieks, earning some looks and some shushes.

"Shut up!" Me and Lily exclaim in unison.

"Go, you're on." I smile at her and she gives a weary smile back.

This is what I hear from behind the curtain:

"This is Alice Augusta Longbottom!" Dom announces.

"She was named after two mother figures in her father's life. If you didn't know, her father is the Herbology professor!" A huge cheer goes up at that statement.

"Alice enjoys Quidditch, baking, Herbology, Charms and spending time with friends and family. She dislikes bullies and people being rude. If you are the lucky man taking her on the date, then do not take her to Madam Puddifoot's. Thank you."

"Okay, let's start with the bidding."

"10 galleons!"

"20!"

"25!"

"27!"

"35!"

And then I kind of zoned out until the last bid.

"47 galleons and 11 sickles! Oh, and 2 knuts."

Where had I heard that voice before? I was certain I had heard it before.

"Sold to Albus Potter in the blue shirt!" Oh, it was Albus. Wait... WHAT?

I turned to Lily. "Your brother likes Alice?!"

"Well, duh!" She shrugged. She didn't seem surprised. How was she not bothered by this new piece of information?

"How did I not know this?" I was utterly bamboozled. Am I that oblivious to the world around me? They really need a book about this stuff. That's what I do best: books!

Lily didn't answer. Instead she rolled her eyes and shushed me. The things I do for these people!

Charlotte Woodrow is on the stage right now. I bet you anything she's prancing around in her dangerously high heels trying to wow everyone in the audience. Why she must, I haven't a clue in the slightest...

"10 Knuts!" Someone calls out from the audience.

I can hear Dom's smirk in her voice.

"Anyone else?" She calls.

"Sold to the guy with the party hat for 10 Knuts!"

Lily's up next. She gives me a pained smile and walks up on the stage.


End file.
